The present invention relates to bar code readers and more specifically to a bar code reader with an image display system.
Bar code readers are well known for their usefulness in retail checkout and inventory control. Some bar code readers have single apertures and other bar code readers have multiple apertures for scanning bar code labels from multiple directions.
Advertising and brand promotion are important to retailers. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a bar code reader with an image display system.